


Fly a One-winged Butterfly

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, Zero | Fatal Frame
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yae comes to the Mal d'Amour to give some advice. Hopefully it's good.</p>
<p>(Note: Spoilers for Yae's storyline in Fatal Frame I and II, as well as late Kiva. Mentions of character deaths both major and minor and brief descriptions of suicide.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly a One-winged Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> For the IntoABar prompt: "Yae Kurosawa walks into a bar and meets... Kurenai Wataru!" 
> 
> This takes place in December 1986, during episode 45 of Kiva and two months after the events of Miku's visit to Himuro Mansion.

The darkness faded from Yae's eyes, to be replaced by an almost blinding light. She blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what had happened. Maybe someone had come looking for their child, and had cut her down from the tree in an attempt to save her.  
   
"Mikoto. Have you found her?" she asked.  
   
"Um…" the young male voice sounded uncertain, and then the owner came into focus, as did her surroundings. Wherever she was, it wasn't the accursed Himuro Mansion. It was some strange place, some Western place, though the young man sitting there was speaking Japanese.  
   
Maybe she wasn't far from the Mansion, though she didn't recall any place like this down in the village.  
   
"Let me get you some tea," an older voice said. Yae turned around; the shopkeep was in as odd clothes as his customer, but he seemed friendly enough. "I don't get ghosts here that often."  
   
Had she died? Was she going to heaven, or some other place? She hoped she wasn't destined to go anywhere where Ryozo and Mikoto weren't. She wondered how long she'd been dead, and decided it may have been a while, for the idea of being a ghost didn't seem so strange to her.  
   
Looking down, she noticed that she was standing in some kind of shelving, her legs completely hidden. "How long has it been?" she asked, though she doubted the shopkeep knew.  
   
He shrugged. "However long it's been, I'll get you some tea. Why don't you keep young Wataru company. He's the gloomiest customer I've ever had!"  
   
Wataru must be the young man. She walked out of the shelves, trying her best to sit down in a chair that she couldn't move. "What year is it?" she asked him. At least he'd know.  
   
"1986." He looked at her, wide-eyed. "Ghosts are one of the Demon Races, aren't they?"  
   
"I don't know." If she'd been around for that long, almost a century, then she didn't remember it. "I don't remember."  
   
She didn't remember a lot of things, actually. She just had this strange desire to go home, as if she remembered where that was-  
   
"Sae," she gasped. Her twin sister, the one that she'd left behind, lost when they were running away from their home village of Minakami. At his confused look, she said, "My sister- I have to go back for her."  
   
She was over a century too late, but Sae was waiting for her, she knew. Sae would never give up waiting for her, and it was her turn to make it up to her sister for having to wait so long.  
   
"Is that where you came from?" he asked. The shopkeep sat a cup of tea before her, and she wondered how she was supposed to drink it. Maybe it was a courtesy of this place and time.  
   
"Originally. I was born Kurosawa Yae of Minakami village." The names sounded strange on her tongue. "I married Munakata Ryozo when my village disappeared."  
   
She wondered how much people in this era knew about Minakami village. From his look, she doubted that anybody remembered that, or the book that Ryozo had written from his mentor's notes.  
   
"Nobody probably remembers us… I wish I knew what happened to Mikoto, my daughter." But Mikoto had to be dead now, even if she'd survived. If this was 1986, Mikoto's grandkids were probably this young man's age. She shook her head. "But it's not important. If my family survived… it's my sister that matters."  
   
She probably shouldn't even be dallying in this place, but maybe she was put there for a reason. Maybe she had to fix something to prove that she was worthy of being with Sae.  
   
He gave her a small smile, as if he talked to ghosts every day. "Family's important," he said briefly, and there was a pain in his eyes, as if he understood.  
   
Maybe that was why she'd come to this place instead of Minakami. Because he needed help just as much as she had, once. "What happened to yours?"  
   
"I let Mio die. And father and mother won't split up, so I'll be born, and…." He shook his head. "And I can't stop father… he'll die if he uses Dark Kiva."  
   
He was babbling at her as if it made sense. And as if they were good friends. She supposed it was because he needed to confess just as she needed to do something. She sorted out his words.  
   
"What's your name?" If she was going to help him, if she was going to use what she'd learned to make someone else's life better, then she should know who he was.  
   
"Wataru. Kurenai Wataru." He looked out the window, seeing but not seeing the curtains.  
   
His family name was the color of crimson, the same color that had melded with the black as the rope pressed into her throat, choking off her breath. She had failed Mikoto, she'd failed Ryozo, she'd failed her father, Sae, and the village.  
   
Itsuki had some explaining to do, or would have if he hadn't been dead for as long as Sae had.  
   
"I traveled back in time so that I wouldn't exist, and Mio would live." He was talking more to the curtains that to her.  
   
He'd gone back so that he wouldn't cause someone to be miserable. As impossible as it sounded to her, he’d come to his own past. He was thinking of someone's happiness other than his own, something she hadn't learned when she was alive. "Maybe if you get your father to die, you won't be born." Sacrifices had to be made, she knew that now. As awful as it was, there was a reason for the Crimson Sacrifice ritual, and Itsuki had been too wrapped up in himself to realize that. So had she. "I know it's awful, but you have to let it happen."  
   
There was an anguish in his eyes, but she hoped that he'd listen to her and not learn things the hard way. She could be wrong, of course, a nagging voice in her head said, but she hoped not. She wasn't here to cause everything to go wrong like Itsuki had.  
   
"If I'd listened instead of blindly wanting to save myself…." She sighed. "Even if it hurts, even if you never exist, she'll be happy, because you sacrificed yourself for her."  
   
His look reminded her of Itsuki's and Mutsuki's as they went into purification. She'd probably had that look when she and Sae had started their purification ritual too. It was a hard lesson to learn.  
   
She wished she could comfort him, but all she could do was advise. It was like the tea that sat in front of her, forever denied to her because she was dead. She couldn't touch it, or anything.  
   
"I know," he said, and even as his expression made her heart break, she knew it was all for the better.  
   
And then the world faded, and the gate to Minakami village was before her, and she was crying.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> By some luck, both of these series have canons set in 1986, and Kamen Rider Kiva has canon time travel. In fact, the story pretty much fits during episode 45 of Kiva, which happens after Fatal Frame I but before Fatal Frame II. 
> 
> In the episode sequence, which started in episode 44, Wataru's gone to the past to convince his parents to not get together and have him. He, his father, his mother, and the Kivats have been discussing rescuing baby Taiga. Otoya, Wataru's father, refuses to be left out of this mission just because he's human. And that's what Wataru's reflecting on in the Mal d'Amour scene in 45. Yae could have easily shown up after the scene changed to Taiga mourning in 2008. Wataru's still pondering things when he runs into King and Otoya knocks him out, so he hadn't come to a decision when he talks to Yuri.
> 
> The events of Kiva 44-46 happen around December 1986. We know this because the sign on Otoya's hospital bed in 44 says that he was admitted December 17 of that year. Fatal Frame takes place in October of the same year. While we see the souls going up to the skies/heaven at the end of that game, a part of Yae is still trapped just inside the area surrounding Minakami, so it's not impossible that the rest of Yae took a while to find her way there if she didn't join the rest of the souls. If you discount the writer's guide information that has ghosts as a Demon Race (which Wataru refers to in the fic), the canons actually fit together, or at least nothing in either canon discounts the other canon.


End file.
